modern_philosophers_of_2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Modern Philosophers of 2016
Welcome to the Modern Philosophers of 2016 Modern philosophers incorporate their own ideas onto basic principles established by older philosophers, such as John Locke or Socrates. Learn about them, as well as their ideas, concepts, and principles below! Modern Philosophers of 2016 Thomas Nagel Early Life Nagel was born in Belgrade, Yugoslavia (now Serbia), to a Jewish family. He is the son of Carolyn (Baer) and Walter Nagel. He received a BA from Cornell University in 1958 where he was introduced to the philosophy of Ludwig Wittgenstein. In 1960 he receivd a BPhil from the University of Oxford where he studied with J. L. Austin, and H. Paul Grice. He received his PhD from Harvard University in 1963 under the supervision ofJohn Rawls. Work Nagel began to publish philosophy at the age of twenty-two; his career now spans fifty years of publication. It can, however, all be understood as structured around a central distinction between subjective and objective points of view of a subject matter. Nagel thinks that each person, owing to his or her capacity to reason, instinctively seeks a unified world view. However, if this aspiration leads one to believe that there is only one way to understand our intellectual commitments, whether about the external world, knowledge, or what our practical and moral reasons ought to be, this leads one into error. For contingent, limited and finite creatures, no such unified world view is possible. That is because ways of understanding are not always better when they are more objective. Like the British philosopher Bernard Williams, Nagel believes that the rise of modern science has permanently changed how people think of the world and our place in it. A modern scientific understanding is one way of thinking about the world and our place in it that is more objective than the common sense view it replaces. It is more objective because it is less dependent on our peculiarities as the kinds of thinkers that people are. Our modern scientific understanding involves the mathematicized understanding of the world represented by modern physics. Understanding this bleached out view of the world draws on our capacities as purely rational thinkers and does not involve the specific nature of our perceptual sensibility. The way in which modern science and philosophy has drawn a distinction between the mathematically and structurally describable "primary qualities" of objects such as shape and solidity and those properties dependent on our sensory apparatus, "secondary qualities" such as taste and color, is a prime example that Nagel returns to repeatedly in his work. Legacy Thomas Nagel is still currently living, and his legacy is only growing. His award collection is also growing. Nagel received the 1996 PEN/Diamonstein-Spielvogel Award for the Art of the Essay for Other Minds (1995). He has also been awarded the Balzan Prize in Moral Philosophy (2008), the Rolf Schock Prize in Logic and Philosophy of the Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences (2008) and the Distinguished Achievement Award of the Mellon Foundation (2006). 'Harambe' Early Life Harambe was born at the Gladys Porter Hospital in Brownsville, Texas, on May 27, 1999. He was nick-named by Dan Van Coppenolle after the 1988 Shanachie song "Harambe (Working Together for Freedom)" by Rita Marley. Harambee is a Swahili term forcommunal labour. Growing up, Harambe had strong passions for animals, and particularly gorillas. His passion for gorillas lead him to become the preeminent philosopher in the field of gorillas. Almost a quarter of his ideas, concepts, and principles connect with gorillas or animals in general. On September 18, 2014, Harambe was sentenced to the Cincinnati Prison after voicing his controversial opinions. He later joined the Botanical Garden to learn adult prisoner behavior and join a new social group. Death On May 28, 2016, a three-year-old boy climbed into a veritable prison enclosure in Cincinnati. This enclosure happened to be inhabited by the modern philosopher Harambe who had been sentenced to life in solitary confinement for voicing his controversial philosophical principles. Harambe, reaching for the boy who was falling into the enclosure, created panic. A prison guard, fearing for the boy's life, shot and killed Harambe. The incident was recorded on video and received broad international coverage and commentary, including controversy over the choice to kill Harambe. A number of primatologists and conservationists wrote later that the prison guard had no other choice under the circumstances, and that it highlighted the danger of prisoners in close proximity to humans and the need for better standards of care. Legacy Harambe left the world with several new philosophical ideas, concepts, and principles. Two of Harambe's most well known quotes are, "Sometimes the most obvious ideals are the most important" and, "All humans and gorillas are alike, whether it be physical or emotional." He is also famous for his treatise on unjust imprisonment and the repression of political dissent which became a common theme in his ideas after September 18, 2014 when he was imprisoned. Many protested his imprisonment as they thought it was in direct violation of the first amendment, freedom of speech. While this compelling argument was strong, Harambe lost in court after a nineteen day trial. Harambe was sentenced to life at the Cincinnati prison. Conspiracies Many people have strong beliefs that Harambe's assasination on May, 28, 2016, was set up by government agency or an unknown third party. Other conspirators believe that the boy and his family were actually not real; they were just projected holograms or part lizard. David Chalmers Early Life David John Chalmers was born 20 April 1966 in Australia. He became Professor of Philosophy and Director of the Centre for Consciousness at the Australian National University. He eventually also became Professor of Philosophy at New York University in the NYU Department of Philosophy. In 2013, he was elected a Fellow of the American Academy of Arts & Sciences. Work Since 2004, Chalmers has been Professor of Philosophy, Director of the Centre for Consciousness, and an ARC Federation Fellow at the Australian National University. A Rhodes Scholar raised in Australia, Chalmers received his PhD at Indiana University Bloomington under Douglas Hofstadter. He was a postdoctoral fellow in the Philosophy-Neuroscience-Psychology program directed by Andy Clark at Washington University in St. Louis from 1993 to 1995, and his first professorship was at UC Santa Cruz, from August 1995 to December 1998. Chalmers was subsequently appointed Professor of Philosophy (1999–2004) and, later, Director of the Center for Consciousness Studies (2002–2004) at the University of Arizona, sponsor of the Toward a Science of Consciousness conference. After appearing as a plenary speaker at the first meeting, Chalmers has subsequently taken the role of co-organizer, alongside Stuart Hameroff, of this conference. Chalmers' 1996 book, The Conscious Mind, was described by The Sunday Times as "one of the best science books of the year". In the book, Chalmers argues that all forms of physicalism (whether reductive or non-reductive) that have dominated modern philosophy and science fail to account for the existence (that is, presence in reality) of consciousness itself. He proposes an alternative dualistic view he calls naturalisticdualism (but which might also be characterized by more traditional formulations such as property dualism, neutral monism, or double-aspect theory). He is the lead singer of the Zombie Blues band which performed at the Qualia Fest in 2012 in New York. On the 14 of June 2016 David Chalmers visited Moscow to hold a lecture at Moscow State University focused on solving the Hard problem of consciousness. He also gave an interview about before holding a lecture at the Moscow State University. Legacy Chalmers is best known for his formulation of the notion of a hard problem of consciousness in both his 1996 book and in the 1995 paper "Facing Up to the Problem of Consciousness". He makes a distinction between "easy" problems of consciousness, such as explaining object discrimination or verbal reports, and the single hard problem, which could be stated "why does the feeling which accompanies awareness of sensory information exist at all?" The essential difference between the (cognitive) easy problems and the (phenomenal) hard problem is that the former are at least theoretically answerable via the standard strategy in philosophy of mind: functionalism. Chalmers argues for an "explanatory gap" from the objective to the subjective, and criticizes physical explanations of mental experience, making him a dualist. Chalmers characterizes his view as "naturalistic dualism": naturalistic because he believes mental states are caused by physical systems (such as brains); dualist because he believes mental states are ontologically distinct from and not reducible to physical systems. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Harambe Category:Philosophers Category:Modern philosophers Category:2016 Category:Brook seeley Category:Era Category:Modern philosophy of harambe Category:Prison